Derrière les barreaux
by MoonyFull
Summary: ATTENTION ! cette fiction peu choquer voir heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. l'histoire fini plutôt bien mais suite à une plainte, je précise qu'elle fait très "syndrome de stockholm" si vous n'aimez pas les histoire "étranges" voir un peu tordues ne lisez pas ceci. merci vous serez prévenus...elle contient des scènes explicites. Merci. Fiction pour plume de zebre :D


**Hey:D au début cette fiction devait être une simple commission mais au final j'en fais aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire à ma ptite Calypso *u* j'espère que ça lui plaira:D**

**un an de plus ça se fête avec le champagne et les tournicotis...héhéhé **

**Joyeux Aniiversaiiire à toiiiii *o***

**Donc pour le plaisir de mademoiselle et des fans du MarcoxAce voici mon tout premier os sur le couple. L'histoire est une réalitée fictive. Les pirates on existés certes mais là on est en l'an 2013 considérez cette fiction comme une autre vie de nos deux pirates ! **

**Scènes de viols et un language très vulgaire je pense...**

**Par contre c'est surement bourré de fautes donc je m'en excuse:/ **

**et je m'excuse pour le contenu version syndrome de stockholm XD**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

le 13 novembre 2013. Rapport de Police.

LA famille Delycra à été cambriolée de la nuit de samedi à Dimanche. La famille comme nous l'a expliquée, était partie passer la soirée chez des amis. Un jeune homme c'est introduit dans leur maison, accompagné de son petit frère. Le suspect principal s'apelle Portgas. âgé de 19 ans et de son petit Frère Monkey D luffy âgé de 17 ans. Le suspect mineur à été placé en famille d'accueil et passera deux mois dans un centre de redressement pour vol. ce cambriolage n'est pas leurs premier. Ace à en effet été coupable de treizes vols dont deux armé. Il sera mis en examen et emprisonné la semaine prochaine. Il aura deux ans de prison ferme. On lui a aussi prescrit une visite régulière chez un psychiatre pour qu'il puisse libérer ses craintes. En effet, les deux frères vivent seuls. Suite à la mort de leurs parents, Ace n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de s'occuper seul de Luffy pendant sept longues années et en est venu à voler pour vivre.

La famille demande des dommages et intérêts pour la vitre brisée ainsi que le vol.

L'officier de police referma le dossier. Son regard vert courra le long de la photo des deux suspects. Il se demandait jusqu'ou aurait été Ace pour sauver son frère de la famine...pourquoi ne travaillait il pas à la place ? Ses pensées furent coupées par son coéquipier qui entra dans le bureau.

« Sanji, pour l'amour du ciel, je t'ai dit de toquer avant de rentrer dans mon bureau ! »

Sanji : c'est pas ma faute si tu le ferme pas à clé Roronoa...

Zoro * vous l'avez deviner non ? * ? je suis à la fois ton supérieur et ton équipier alors cesse de m'appeller par mon nom de famille !

Sanji : oh pardon ! Sa majesté préfère t'elle que je l'apelle Marimo ?

Zoro : tss qu'est ce qui m'a pris de t'accepter comme équipier...

Sanji : va savoir...surment parce que je suis beau, intelligent et que tu m'aime ? Oowww NAMIII cheriieee *µ*

La secretaire entra dans le bureau l'air ennuyée, puis claqua la joue du blond surexité...

Nami : Zoro, je te ramène le dossier de la prison. Le gardien d'Ace sera un certain Marco.

Zoro : tu parles de Marco le sans nom ?

Nami : ouep...Ace aurait tenter de se tiré de sa cellule donc fallais un agent calme, mais avec du caractère.

Zoro : humm...je ne sais pas si c'est une merveilleuse idée... laisser ce voleur auprès du fils du maire...

Nami : personne sauf nous le savent pour Marco.

Sanji : ça serai problèmatique. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Ace soit Violent... du moins pas directement. Surement des menaces comme avec ses revolvers en plastique...

Nami : j'avoue. Mais il pourrait bien profiter de la gentillesse de Marco.

Zoro : ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai dit. Marco est calme mais il se laissera pas faire. Bon on y va j'ai une histoire de meurtre à résoudre. Se fichu Sniper King me sort par les oreilles et ça fait deux ans qu'on essaye de mettre la main dessus...

Sanji : t'inquiète pas, un jour il se fera prendre.

Les deux offiers sortèrent de leur bureau laissant Nami repartir à l'accueil.

Deux jours plus tard...

Les offiers avaient trop serrer les menottes. Ace le sentait. Il ne souffrait pas mais il n'appréciait guère qu'on le fasse marcher les mains derrières le lui avait dit qu'a cause de sa tentative d'évasion, il serai placé avec un gardien de prison « personel ». l'idée le réjoui sans plus. Il espérait juste pas tomber sur un vieux poisson comme le commissaire qui lui soufflait dans le nez son horrible odeur d'alcool.

Ace : on ne vous a jamais dit que boire au travail c'est déconseiller ?

Commissaire : mèle toi de ton cul ! Tu vas voir tu vas t'amuser en prison sale voleur.

Ace : je t'emmerde sac à vin !

? : oula quelle vulgarité !

Ace : toi aussi je...t'...emmerde..

Son dernier mot mouru dans un soufle. Devant lui se tenait un homme en tenue de garde de prison. Une veste zippée noire et un pantalon assez ample noir. Il portait des rangers comme tout les officiers de police. Ses cheveux blond étaient coiffés bizarrement pensa Ace...sont regard était...légèrement endormi.

Commissaire : ah ! Marco ! Tenez votre... « paquet ».

Marco : merci. Je vais te montrer ta cellule. *murmure dans l'oreille d'Ace* Tâche d'être sage et je te récompenserai...

Marco s'éloigna vers la cellule isolée au fond du couloir. Elle était seule. Ace regardait cet homme qui décidemment le troublait...

Marco enferma Ace dans la cellule. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux. Juste des portes blindées avec une petite fenêtre qu'on pouvait tirer pour regarder dedans.

Marco : je viendrais te donner ton repas à 19h tapantes. Tâches d'être reveillé !

Ace : et si je pionce ?

Marco : ? tu risque d'être enb mauvaise posture alors.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Marco sortit de la cellule un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Ace regardait le Gardien sortir, ses yeux louchaient vers le postérieur de celui-ci.

Ace : ? tss ?

Il pensa alors que le gardien avait un merveilleux postérieur bien rond...

Il s'allongea et commença à réfléchir. Comment va Luffy, est-ce qu'il est bien traité ? Il se tourna alors sur le ventre et ferma les yeux fatigué de cette journée moisie...

...

Ace sentit quelque chose d'étrange... quelqu'un lui avait bander les yeux et il sentit une paire de menottes. La personne lui attachait les mains derrière le dos...

Marco : Hey ! Portgas...je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'endormir de suite...

Ace : qu'est-ce que tu fou gardien de mes deux ? Lâches moi !

Marco : Huumm...maintenant que j'ai trouver de quoi jouer...je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Ace : de quoi tu parles ?

Marco : tu sais, les voleurs arrogants, moi ça m'exite et avec ton joli visage et tes cheveux soyeux, tu me donne envi de te malmener un peu.

Ace cru mourir. De quoi parle ce pervers de Gardien ? Il commença à stresser...

Ace : qu...qu'est-tu vas faire ?

Marco : rien de bien méchant. Juste voir si tu es en bonne santé.

À ces mots, le blond mis quelque chose dans la bouche d'Ace et passa un morceau de ruban par dessus histoire de pas l'entendre gueuler.

Ace sentit ses hanches monter, se retrouvant à genoux, les mains derrière le dos. Le blond releva la veste orangée du prisonnier et commença à caresser son torse. Il prit alors un teton entre deux doigts et se pencha vers l'oreille du brun collant son bassin aux fesses d'Ace.

Marco : alors ? Agréable ?

Ace : hmpff hpmmff !

Marco : tu dis quelque chose ? Moi j'entend rien...dommage... tu vois Ace c'est ça d'être méchant et de faire de vilaines choses...quand tu te retrouve en prison, on te fait subir des choses encore pire.

Ace : hUUUUUUUMppfpfpfp ! *traduit par : va te faire sodomiser par des diptères en plein vol rien que ça...*

Marco ria de son mécontentement et le retourna de façon à l'avoir de face. Les mains bloquées dans son dos, il se cambra sous l'incomfort.

Marco : j'aime cette vue de ton corps. Tu es...si...enflammant... rien qu'en te regardant et en imaginant je pourrais presque me sentir consummé... continu à être vilain et je te punirai...

Marco s'avança vers le visage tremblant du brun respirant un instant son odeur. Marco sentait le bois... il leva les yeux vers les siens et coupa sa respiration. Son visage à deux millimètres du sien, ses lèvres s'approchèrent du ruban posé sur sa bouche.

TOC Toc Toc !

Marco : tss... QUOI ?

voix : Marco ! on a besoin de toi, baston générale en bas..

Marco : j'arrive...

l'homme derrière la porte partit. Ace lança un regard vainqueur à Marco.

Marco : t'en fait pas princesse je reviendrai...

Il mordit un bouton de chaire rose qui tira un gémissement à Ace. Il sortit de la cellule et regarda le brun un air gourmand sur le visage.

Ace : huumppfff ? hmmmmhhmmmmmm ! *purée il m'a pas détaché ce couillon !*

Ace resta plusieurs heures attaché à se débattre, le torse à l'air et le pantalon serré...

ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Et il s'endormis complètement épuisé...

Les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la cellule froide et reveilla le brun. Il était affamé et assoiffé...cela fait trop longtemps qu'il à pas avaler un repas. Il regarda le plateau que le blond avait poser hier avant d'en faire un cobaye. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment.

Marco : tu as faim on dirait...

Le brun sursauta et chercha le blond. Il était bêtement poster contre la porte en métal et observait le brun dormir.

Marco : tu es mignon quant tu dors...on pourrait presque croire que tu es gentil.

Ace : humm...

La vision d'Ace devint flou et sa tête claqua l'oreiller.

Ace : humm...hmm...

Marco : j'aurai du te nourrir...

il s'approcha avec le plateau du matin à la main et pris une chaise dans un coin de mur. Il s'assis lourdemment et enleva le baillon de la bouche du brun.

Ace: tu ...as ...tu as voulu me tuer ou quoi ? es...espèce de marteau !

Marco : je pensais pas que tu étais affamé à ce point.

Ace : vos copains les flics vous on pas dit que je volais pour que mon frère et moi on survive ?

Marco : et te trouver un job ?

Il fourra une fouchette de riz dans le bec d'Ace qui, en parlant, envoya des grains sur le visage du blond...

Ace : pas ma faute, pas de diplôme...et quand je demande du boulot c'est soit on m'envoi pêtre ou alors on essaye de me violer...

Marco : tu me craches dessus...bon ok et encore ? Il n'y a pas qu'ici

Ace : et je fraude le train ?

Marco : ?

Ace : tu vois...vous êtes flics mais vous avez rien dans le ciboulot... fonctionnaires de mes couilles va...

Marco: hey reste poli !

Ace : ou alors quoi ?

Marco : tu veux le savoir ?

Ace : va chier face de palmier...

le blond grimaça à la comparaison, il posa calmement le plateau sur la tablette et enleva le pantalon du brun.

Ace : tu fais quoi là ?

Marco : ça se vois pas ? Je te corrige. J'aime pas les jeunes hommes imbu d'eux même qui croivent que tout leurs soucis sont les seuls...et qui se permettent de me comparer à un palmier ou à un ananas...

Ace:humm... ça sent le vécu la dedans...

Le brun ria mais quant il vis que ce Marco attrapa, son rire se stoppa net. Le blond avait chopper la pomme et la découpait en tranche.

Marco souleva les jambes du brun et les plaça sur ses épaules.

Marco : tu vois...quant on est pas sage, j'aime fourrer mes doigts partout dans les petits trous impolis et ingrat...

Il enfonça un quatier de pomme dans l'orifice du brun qui glapis de douleur.

Ace : enfoiré enlève moi ça de là !

Marco : encore une insulte ?

Il enfonça un autre morceau en poussant l'autre plus au fond.

Ace : hmm...ça fait mal connard !

Marco : je vais finir par croire que tu aimes...

il en mis un troisième et poussa au fond, y enfonçant une partie de son doigt avec. Il joua un instant espérant avoir autre chose qu'une insulte.

Ace : hugh...enfoiré...tu vas..me payer ça...haann...

Marco : hum voilà ce que je voulais entendre mais vu que tu m'a encore insulter je vais mettre le dernier dedans.

Ace : hein !? et...et je sort ça comment moi ?

Marco : t'en fait pas ça sortira tout seul.

Il enfonça le dernier qui resta un peu sortit. Marco regarda son œuvre un petit sourire au lèvre. Il se mit à genoux devant le brun et souleva ses hanches. Il alla attraper le morceau de pomme dépassant du bout des dents. Passa sa langue sur la cuisse du brun et le reposa sur le lit.

Ace: ça fait mal espèce de pervers...

Marco : je viendrai voir ça ce soir...tiens toi bien jusque là.

Ace : crève...

Marco : oh ! tu m'as vexé là.

Le blond sortit de la cellule laissant Ace se débattre avec sa pénitence au cul (c'est le cas de le dire). N'ayant que ça à faire, le brun tenta de se rendormir. Il voyait Marco le regarder derrière la fenêtre de la porte.

Ace : Q..quoi ? Dégage !

Marco : ?je suis impatient d'avoir plus... ce soir je te reserve une surprise.

De quoi il parlait lui ? Ace commença à stresser. Il se débattait encore et fini par s'épuiser. Il regarda le plafond espérant que son frère mange à sa faim. Il attendit des heures sur son lit quant la porte s'ouvrit. Marco avait un autre plateau et un sac en carton à la main.

Marco : ton repas Ace. Pâtes et poisson avec un fromage et un yaourt.

Ace : tss je...y'a quoi la dedans ?

Marco : un ptit truc pour toi.

Il s'approcha du brun et le détacha. D'une main ferme il déshabilla le brun qui tentait de se débattre. Marco avait beaucoup de force et ça étonnait Ace.

Ace : tu fais quoi !

Marco : laisse moi te rhabiller princesse...

Ace : et arrête de m'appeller comme ça !

Marco plaqua Ace sur le lit de camp et bloqua ses jambes entre ses cuisses espérant juste que le brun n'ai pas décidé de lui mettre un coup dans les glaouis... ça ferai juste trop mal. Et il serai obligé d'y aller méchamment.

Ace : c'est quoi ce truc en cuir ?

Marco : de la lingerie...plus facile pour jouer...

Le blond remonta les cordes au vêtement qui le tenait à la taille. Un simple porte jartelle en cuir.

Marco : pas besoin du slip t'es bien là !

Ace : me...me laisse pas le truc à l'air espèce de dégénérer !

Et là, le cauchemard de Marco s'accomplit...Ace lui envoya un kick in the balls bien calculé. Le blond s'éffrondra au sol se tenant les parties. Ace était tout de même attaché les mains aux barreaux du lit de camp.

Ace : mouhahahahahaha ! bien fait !

Marco : toi...tss...aie...je vais te faire regretter ton geste...

Vu l'air assassin du blond, Ace déglutit. Et perdit son sourire. Mauvaise idée le coup de pied dans les testicules...

Ace : gloups...

Marco attrapa le pot de yahourt et l'ouvrit. Il se l'étala sur le sexe et monta sur le lit. Il attrapa Ace par les cheveux et le confronta à son crime.

Marco : dit lui pardon !

Ace: que je parle à ta queue ? T'es malade?

Il n'en eu pas vraiment le choix. Marco attrapa les cheveux mi long du brun et fourra son truc plein de yahourt dans la bouche du brun. Il pris appuis sur les barreaux du lit et força l'entrée de la bouche d'Ace avec un mouvement doux des hanches. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire mal...

Ace: hummppff

Marco : ta bouche est toujours occupée dis moi ! avise toi de me mordre et je te jure que ton anus va prendre cher...

Ace rangea ses dents discrètement. Au début il trouva ça pas franchement bon mais la faim lui donna tord. Le goût du sexe recouvert de yahourt ne le laissait pas indifférent il tenta donc le coup espérant que ce tordu ne décide pas de lui éjaculer dans la bouche... il commença à le faire doucement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le fesait, il avait déjà eu un petit ami qui avait abandonner Ace... donc il avait pas mal de savoir la dessus. Il joua de sa langue avec douceur sur la longueur et sur le bout, le yahourt glissant lentement sur son menton. Marco rougit légèrement. Le voir aussi docile le rendait dingue. Il se contrôla et continua d'observer en restant debout sur ses genoux. Ace était doué ça c'est sur, cette langue et cette bouche si douce qui montait descendait, suçait et serrait à la fois son sexe dur. Il mis sa tête en arrière ferma les yeux et se détendit. Sa voix passa la barrière de ses lèvres y prennant étrangement trop de plaisir...

Marco : A...ahh...haaan Ace...t'es vraiment doué...

Ace passa sa langue sur la petite fente située au niveau du gland et joua avec ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lacher un râle de plaisir au blond. Il se retira avec douceur remarquant que Ace tentait de le rattraper avançant ses lèvres.

Marco : tu veux...vraiment ?

Ace : au début...non mais en fait vas y ?

Marco se replaça dans la bouche du brun qui continua ses caresses bucales en poussant des petits gémissement tout en se tortillant. Cela exitait trop Marco qui n'en pouvait plus. Il se laissa aller dans cette bouche si chaude et si douce. Il se baissa et regarda le visage rouge d'Ace.

Marco : tu es adorable quant tu rougis...

Ace : va mourir...

Le blond ria doucement et vint lècher le liquide et le yahourt sur le coin des lèvres ainsi que sur le menton du brun.

Marco: tu es docile quant on te menace...

Ace : ta gueule...

Marco : tu es beau..

Ace : ...*rougit*...ta...ta gueule merde...

Marco : si tu était pas prisonnier je t'aurai kidnapper...

Ace : ...*tu peux le faire après crétin* ...*à quoi je pense moi* va te faire...

Ace devint encore plus rouge et détourna son visage du pervers au dessus de lui.

Marco : bon je te laisse je dois rentrer.

Ace : ouai c'est ça casse toi...

Marco : je reviendrai..

Ace : ...ou..ouai...

Marco : tu veux bien ?

Ace : ai-je le choix ? Non. Donc pas vraiment...

Marco : je pensais avoir un espoir.

Ace le regarda un instant. Il pris le plateau et sortit. Au final il avait encore rien manger à cause de se con...à part du yahourt...

...

Cela faisait deux semaines que Marco venait et passait son temps à caresser le brun et à lui demander des gâteries sans aller plus loin. Et puis un jour,

Marco n'est venu, un gardien était venu lui apporter et lui donner à manger le regard légerement dévié sur le corps dénudé du brun.

Garde : tu es exitant comme ça

Ace : ta gueule et casse toi, encore un putain de pervers...

Le garde après avoir nourri Ace, se pencha sur le corps du brun qui déglutit en s'attendant au pire. Les heures qu'il allait passer lui firent peur. Contrairement à Marco qui était doux, l'homme avait saisi un fouet qui trainait dans le carton du blond. Le garde hypnotiser par le corps du brun avait lancer plusieurs coups sur son ventre et ses jambes. Il retrouna Ace et fit de même dans le dos. Le brun hurlait de douleur, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Ace :...Marco...

Garde : j'aime ton corps remplis de marque et de sang..

le garde lécha son corps entierement aux endroit qu'il n'avais pas blessé laissant le sang couler le long de ses cuisses. Les fesses tendues vers le haut le garde les saisies ignorant les tremblements du brun. Il enfonça ses deux pouces dedans écartant l'anus du brun qui hurla en pleurant. Il enfonça sont sexe dur sans douceur lui laissant les deux doigts dedans. Il donna des coups violents, sans douceur et l'insultant de tout les noms d'oiseau et une fois fini, il éjacula sur les cheveux du brun. Il sortit du lit, pris le visage d'Ace et fourra son sexe dedans.

Garde : nettoie !

Ace s'executa traumatisé par l'homme. Une fois fini, le garde lui lança un coup dans les côtes. Ace hurla de douleur...

Garde : te voilà servi et bourré ma ptite salope...

Ace le regarda partir et laissa son corps tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux rempli de larmes et s'endormi.

?...

Voix: Ace...Ace ! reveilles toi ! aller je t'en prie !

Quelqu'un lui tapotait les joues, il était détaché, enrouler dans un drap blanc, sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et tomba sur le visage inquiet de Marco. Il pleura encore plus se blotissant dans ses bras.

Marco fut étonné d'un élan de tendresse venant du brun. Il passa ses mains autour de lui et le berça.

Marco : qui t'as fait ça ? Je t'ai lavé et soigné si un truc va pas dit le...

Ace :...le ..le garde...d'hier...ou était tu passé... j'ai eu peur...il...il...

Marco : chuut...dit plus rien...je vais aller m'occuper de lui.

Ace : ...je suis souillé maintenant...

Le blond serra le brun contre lui caressant ses cheveux humides de la précédente douche. Le blond regarda le fouet au sol et pensa à une chose...surement perverse et qui risque de rendre le brun hystérique.

Marco : Ace...je vais te faire sentir mieux...

Ace : qu..quoi ?

Marco : n'est pas peur je te blesserai pas...

il attrapa le fouet et enleva le drap du corps nu du brun. Il l'observa et fit glisser les lacets du fouet sur son corps tremblant.

Ace : Ma..marco arrête...j'ai..j'ai peur...

Marco : je te fouetterai pas avec...tu es magnifique Ace...

Marco regarda Ace dans les yeux et posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles du brun. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de douceur, que le corps d'Ace se détendit d'un coup. La main de Marco, assez vicieuse, passa entre les jambes écartées du brun qui gémissait dans le baisé.Marco lécha la lèvre du bas du plus jeune et entra cette dernière dedans. Ace était docile. Ses mains posées sur les épaules du blond l'encouragea à se déshabiller aussi. Il enleva tout ses vêtements et sans couper le baisé, il fit courir un doigt entre les fesses du brun. Il l'introduit avec douceur. Ensuite espérant ne pas lui faire mal, il joua à l'interieur, ce qui tira des gémissements plus prononcés du brun rouge d'envie. Il y enfonça un second. Le corps d'Ace réagit avec délice se cambrant avec douceur. Il en oubliait son viol... Marco joua un instant encore dedans et fis ensuite des vas et viens très doux. Quant le corps d'Ace fût complétement détendu, il saisi le fouet et regarda le brun avec douceur.

Marco : je vais te réconcilier avec...

Ace : Marco...haaaa...haannn...

Le blond avait enfoncer le manche du fouet à la place de ses doigts se fesait des vas et viens plus longs et plus rapides. Le corps d'Ace régit instantanément et il remua sensuellement sous le blond, le regard fièvreux et les lèvres entre ouvertes...

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, au début, Ace pensait le détester alors qu'en fait...il prenait plaisir avec lui. Il a toujours aimer envoyer bouler les gens et Marco était spécial : il revenait toujours à lui. Ace se dit que c'est le seul qui s'accrochait à lui. À être gentil avec lui même si il est incroyablement pervers... il en était tombé amoureux sans le voir...le temps avait passer vite. Un coup de foudre. Cela faisait deux semaines...ses joues se mirent à rougir furieusement. Il regarda le blond, rouge, les yeux fermés. Il l'embrassa avec douceur une fois de plus. Il sentait bon. Marco sentait toujours bon.

Ace : Ma...marco ! En...encore...

Marco : le fouet te fais pas mal ?

Ace : pas quand c'est toi...même si ça me fait chier de l'avouer..tu es doux...j'aime.

Marco : ça veux dire que je peux faire ce que je veux ?

Son regard s'était brusquement éclairé comme si on donnait une friandise à un enfant. Ace le trouva sacrement mignon...

Ace : ça dépend...ne...ne me bas pas...

Marco : jamais !

Ace : alors ok...fait de moi ce que tu veux...mais promet moi une chose...

Marco : oui ?

Ace: quant je serai sortit de prison...reste avec moi.

Marco rougit et sourit.

Marco : autant que tu voudras...

Le blond laissa un baisé papillon sur les lèvres du brun et retira le manche. Le brun grogna pas franchement content.

Marco : oh ! Tu le veux encore ? Moi qui pensait y mettre quelque chose de plus agréable...

Ace rougit à ses mots et serra l'épaule du blond.

Ace : non..non viens...je...te veux...en moi...

Marco : ah...ahhh d'accord je...je viens attend je vire ça...

il balança le fouet à l'autre bout de la pièce et embrassa Ace. Il caressa les hanches du brun et le regarda.

Marco : prêt ?

Ace : oui...viens...doucement...

le blond se plaça et commença à entrer avec douceur. Il faisait des pauses le temps qu'Ace se détende. Une fois entier dedans. Marco trembla un peu.

Marco: c'est...si chaud et si serré...

Ace : haaahaa...crétin détail pas ! J'ai pas besoin de le savoir hummm...

Marco : mais c'est si bon...

Ace: alors bouges un peu...vite...

Marco s'executa, il commença avec beaucoup de douceur caressant les hanches du brun, puis saisis fermement ses fesses. Il buta un peu plus fort et surtout de plus en plus loin. Plus Ace crait de plaisir, plus Marco allait vite. Au final, le blond pilonna sa prostate à une force tellement élevée qu'Ace fut obliger de se mettre à quatre pattes et de s'accrocher aux barreaux du lit. Les cris de plaisir d'Ace remplissait la chambre et étaient accompagnés de ceux de Marco.

Marco : AA..AAACE ? j...je viens...

Ace : Vas-y plus fort ! encore plus fort ! haaann Marcoo...

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le dos d'Ace en sueur. Le brun se retourna et regarda le blond avec douceur.

Ace : je..je crois que je suis amoureux en fin de compte...tout ça de ta faute spèce de pervers...

Marco : je t'aime aussi...

il lui offrit un sourire malicieux et se rhabilla. Une fois les deux tourteraux habillés, il embrassa Ace et sortit.

?. ?.. ?.

Deux années passèrent, Ace et Marco s'aimaient encore. À la sortie de prison du brun, son petit frère courra dans ses bras. Il avait 19 ans et il était grand. Les deux policiers responsable de son dossier étaient là aussi.

Zoro : j'espère que cela vous aura servi de leçon...

Ace : oui. D'ailleurs grace à Marco j'ai trouver un job en cuisine. Luffy on aura plus besoin de voler...

Luffy : cool hééhéhé...heu moi j'ai une chose à te dire aussi...

Ace : ah ?

Luffy : bah..pendant ton absence, j'ai rencontrer une fille...et heu...bah en fait...

Ace :...tu sort avec dit le grosse nouille...

Luffy : ouai...sauf qu'elle est ? dans les forces de l'ordre...

Ace : et ?

Luffy : t'es pas en colère ?

Ace : pourquoi ? Regarde moi !

Il leva sa main liée à celle du gardien de prison..

Sanji : Marco ! ne me dit pas que...mais c'est interdit !

Marco : écoute moi bien l'homo refoulé, Ace et moi on s'aime, on a vécu caché deux ans entiers...alors...fait pas chier.

Zoro se marra en regardant « l'homo refoulé ». il rigola moins quant il sentit une claque sur le cul venant de l'homo refoulé justement. Il regardait Zoro du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire.

Marco : d'ailleurs...je ne suis plus gardien de prison...

Ace : quoi ?

Marco : j'ai changer de boulot... je veux rester plus longtemps avec toi. Je vais bosser dans un bureau mieux pour moi...

Ils discutèrent encore quelques heures ensemble et Marco embarqua Luffy et Ace.

Ace : on vas ou ?

Marco : chez moi, hors de question que je vous laisse dehors.

Luffy : t'inquiète j'ai trouver un boulot et un logement. Je vis avec la secretaire de Zoro et Sanji.

Marco: QUOI ? tu sort avec cette sorcière ?

Luffy : bah quoi Nami est cool...et gentille, belle et aussi au lit c'est...

Ace : STOPPPPP !

Les trois rièrent, et pendant que leur petit bout de chemin se traçait, beaucoup de choses changèrent dans la prison...

END:D

voilà !

Jespère que ça aura plus à tous mais encore plus à Calyspo =( héhéhé à pluuusss


End file.
